1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image composition, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for compositing images in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of portable terminals has recently increased. Accordingly, portable terminals have been equipped with various additional functions. Examples of such additional functions of the portable terminals include a gaming function, a scheduling function, a wake-up call function, a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) layer 3 (MP3) function, a video player function, and a digital camera function.
Specifically, a digital camera function is included in most portable terminals. Aside from a simple photographing function, the digital camera function of the portable terminal provides a photographing function based on a background image. For example, the portable terminal provides a function for photographing a user image and compositing a prestored background image and the user image into one image.
As described above, the conventional portable terminal provides an image composition function to enable the user to acquire various images in addition to a simple image. However, the conventional image composition function composes a user image at a fixed position of the prestored background image, thus failing to satisfy the requirements of users.